Saponins, as chemically illustrated within FIG. 1, are a family of glycoside compounds that are found in a wide variety of plants including, for example, sugarbeets, soybeans, peanuts, various bean species, oats, asparagus, spinach, alfalfa and various tree species. Saponins can be found in high concentrations in portions of the plant that are generally not considered as valuable portions of the plant, for example, in the skin, leaves and roots. Saponins are used in a variety of applications and products including, for example, soaps and foaming agents. In some instances, the presence of residual saponins in other agricultural products, such as, for example, in beet sugar for use with carbonated beverages, can lead to undesirable interactions due to flocculation properties.
More recently, saponins have begun to be investigated for various health properties and as nutritional supplements. For instance, it has been suggested that saponins may possess anti-cancer and cholesterol-lowering benefits as well as being a contributor to the health benefits associated with soybeans and garlic. Due to these believed health benefits, it would be advantageous to develop processes allowing for commercial extraction of saponins.